


Dancest

by dodo3000



Category: Phan, dancest
Genre: M/M, dancest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodo3000/pseuds/dodo3000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Bully!Dan get it on. Rough sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Do you want to make out?”

The words kept repeating in Dan’s mind. He twisted and turned in his bed, but he couldn’t shake it. The feeling.

“I hate him”, he thought. But it wasn’t true. Not since yesterday, not anymore. Those lips, which looked like his own lips, he couldn’t get them out of his mind.

Bully!Dan was a real troublemaker. He terrorized the whole school, doing as he pleased, even the teachers feared him. He went around and stole people’s money and insulted them and shoved them around. Some people claimed they’d seen him kick a dog, just for fun!

He had made fun of Dan a lot. “Hey Gaylord! What’s it like being lord of the gays? Wanker!” He’d said things like that to Dan countless times and Dan tried to stay out of his way. But he had several classes together with the big bully, so he was forced to be in his presence every schoolday.

Dan didn’t feel like getting up and going to school today. He feared running into Bully!Dan even more than usual. Yesterday during the break, Dan was looking for a nice and quiet place to sit and eat his lunch, but Bully!Dan ambushed him, sitting behind a plant. He’d thrown some insults his way, but all of a sudden he asked Dan to kiss him! Dan had fled the scene. Why had Bully!Dan said that? Why had he looked at Dan so intensely?

“Aaargh! Stop it!”, Dan told himself. He just had to get through this day. He absent-mindedly got up, packed his bag and went on his way.

Dan’s bus was impossibly slow today. Numerous elderly people got on at every stop, hobbling three-legged but at half speed towards their seats. Dan even had to get up to make place for them. As slow as they walked however, they were all chatting excitedly. Apparently there was a cooking and kitchen-event going on near his school, and the famous Delia Smith was there in person to do a presentation. Dan silently prayed to her.

“Please Delia, let me be on time for my first lesson!” but it was in vain.

More than fifteen minutes late, Dan reluctantly entered his maths class. “Mister Howell!” the teacher said sternly. “I’m sorry, my bus..” “No more excuses! You can only fool me so many times. I think this time, I will have to report-”

The teacher suddenly stopped his tirade against Dan.

“Who threw that?!” he said, bewildered. A crumbled up piece of paper had hit him. Some of the students started laughing. Another one flew right against his head. This time he saw who had thrown it.

“You!”, his head turned almost purple with rage. “You big bully!”

Bully!Dan laughed. “What are you gonna do about it, teach?” he sneered.

“Why you… get out of my class!” Bully!Dan got up and the teacher looked triumphant, but Bully!Dan didn’t leave the class, and in stead walked up to him.

“And how are you going to make me leave?” Dan couldn’t believe how rude Bully!Dan was to the teacher, but he was glad the attention was no longer on himself. The teacher was beside himself with rage and grabbed Bully!Dan’s arm and pulled him towards the classroom door. For a fleeting moment, Dan saw an evil grin appear on Bully!Dan’s face. But less than a second later he screamed out. “AAA!! Don’t touch me! You’re abusing me! You’re harming a student! My arm! You bruised my arm!” He pushed some of the desks over and sat down on the ground. The teacher from the next classroom came over, looking concerned.

"What’s happening here?“ she asked. "He just hit me!” Bully!Dan said, actual tears in his eyes now. He gestured towards the maths teacher. “I was late for class so then he started to insult me and when I stood up for myself, he..” Bully!Dan sniffed for dramatic effect. “He hit me! And then he violently dragged me through the room!"

"I did no such thing!” the teacher protested. “Susan, you know I wouldn’t do such a thing!” Dan couldn’t believe how convincing everything looked. Bully!Dan had arranged the desks and sat down in such a way that it actually seemed like the teacher was the bad guy.

Maths class was dismissed and the rest of the day went by in a daze for Dan. He was too concentrated on acting unconspicuous so Bully!Dan wouldn’t notice him to pay much attention to the rest of the lessons. When the bell signalling his freedom finally rang, Dan took a deep breath. He had made it! Through this day at least. Dan decided to walk home, still being upset with the bus and half hoping he would accidentally bump into Delia Smith. Sadly, he bumped into somebody else entirely.

“Hey Gaylord!” Dan’s heart started to race and his head turned beet-red. Bully!Dan sat on a bench in front of him but got up and started to walk next to Dan. He was wearing a black leather jacket that made him look even more menacing. Dan tried to walk faster but Bully!Dan kept up. “Aren’t you going to thank me?” Bully!Dan asked.

“I eh..” Dan blushed even more and couldn’t look anywhere but at his shoes.

“I saved your ass there! Ha, what a wanker our maths teacher is! We won’t see him back for some time!” That’s when Dan realized. Bully!Dan had gotten his maths teacher suspended.. but it was all for him? Because the teacher was about to give him detention? But why would he do that?

“Thank you”, he heared himself say.

“There we go!” Bully!Dan said in a posh tone. “So, about yesterday”, he continued as he put his arm around Dan’s shoulder. Dan’s whole body froze. “Hey, continue to walk, we can’t stand still in the middle of the pavement, there are other people walking here, you spoon.” Dan was terrified by the fact that he was leading Bully!Dan to his house but he didn’t know what else to do. “So this is your house, huh? Looks like shit!” Bully!Dan laughed.

“Eh, I’ll see you tomorrow then?” Dan asked.

“Sure thing, Gaylord!” Bully!Dan said. But before he left, he grabbed Dan’s chin, pulled it upwards and planted a kiss right on his lips. “I bet you liked that, huh!” Bully!Dan said, and winked at Dan. “I know I did!” and he walked away, whistling. As soon as Bully!Dan was out of sight, Dan sat down on the ground, his trembling legs no longer able to support him.

That night, Dan couldn’t help it anymore. He went on his computer and sent Bully!Dan an MSN-message. “What was that about today? I have no idea what’s going on! Why did you kiss me? Why did you get our teacher suspended for me? Why did you kiss me?” he pressed ‘send’ without looking. Soon enough he heared the familiar sound of a message back.

“I thought I’d added you at the beginning of the year! lolzor” Bully!Dan replied. He was typing another message. “You’re such a dork. You’re so gay. I can’t handle your gayness! I kissed you because you’re gay LOLZOR”

More typing.

“Okay maybe you’re not a gaylord. Sorry. I like you okay? DON’T SAY THAT TO ANYONE OR I WILL BEAT YOU UP!”

…

“:3”

Dan couldn’t believe it. “You like me?”

“Yeah I do! Shut up okay!”

Dan felt himself blush profusely. “I liked how you kissed me”, he typed. It was too late to go back now. He just pressed 'send’ and stood up from his chair and threw himself onto his bed. “arrghhh what did I dooo! I bet this was all just a setup to make me admit that! Now he can bully me even more”, Dan thought. He heared lots of MSN notifications but he didn’t dare look. Finally, he looked up at his computer anyway. “Okay let’s see how dead I am”.

“you did? You really liked it?”

“Because I feared I was coming on too strong!”

“But I didn’t want to look like a pussy! So I went for it!”

“I want to kiss you again! I want to fuck you!”

“I’M JUST KIDDING!”

“unless I’m not. ;)”

“:3”

“JUST KIDDING! haha..”

Dan was overcome with adrenaline. He also felt something in his trousers, he didn’t want to admit it but he really, really did. His hands trembled as he typed back.

“I want to see you”

This time he got no answer. That made him worry again. Maybe it was a joke after all. Why did Bully!Dan have to be this way? He made Dan so mad! Always bullying him, and then all of a sudden kissing him, and being all nice. Well, nice for his standards. And then he just declared he wanted to fuck Dan! And then he just went off MSN! What a douche. Dan punched his pillow. But just then he heared a tick against his window. “What the hell..” he thought and looked out into his garden.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” he mouthed at Bully!Dan who stood there, smirking.

“COME DOWN”, Bully!Dan gestured.

Dan walked, as if automatically, not even bothering to put on his coat. “Where are you going?” His dad asked. “Just going for a bit of air”, Dan said. He was pulled towards Bully!Dan as if he was in a trance. Was he attracted to danger? Had he just generally lost his mind? But Bully!Dan’s lips were all Dan could think of. And there they were, chapped and smiling.

“I couldn’t wait until tomorrow”, Bully!Dan said.

“I’m glad you couldn’t”, Dan replied and he lunged himself at his bully, crashing their mouths together, forcing his tongue in, pulling Bully!Dan’s dumb black leather jacket off. Bully!Dan grabbed Dan’s head and kissed him back just as violently. He pushed Dan against a tree in the back of his garden, in the shadow.. Dan had always found it creepy there as he disliked shadowy trees in general. But now it was the excellent hiding place. As Bully!Dan started to unbutton his pants, Dan let out a moan that was way too loud. They both froze for a moment.

“Did anyone hear?” Bully!Dan breathed. “I don’t think so”, Dan whispered. He took the opportunity to pull Bully!Dan’s shirt off as well, revealing beautiful and uncharacteristically soft skin.

“I want you, I’ve always wanted you”, Bully!Dan said.

“You have?” Dan asked as he pulled Bully!Dan’s pants down.

“Why else do you think I called you Gaylord all the time?” Dan pulled down Bully!Dan’s boxers as well.

“Your logic escapes me”.

“Blow me. Figuratively and literally”, Bully!Dan sneered as he pushed Dan to his knees. Dan obliged.

It was dark around them but his eyes had adjusted and he could see Bully!Dan’s cock, large and shaven, darker than the rest of his body, a bit of glistening precum dripping off the tip. He took it into his mouth entirely. Bully!Dan let out a sigh.

“Yes Dan, that feels so good!” It was the first time Bully!Dan said Dan’s name. Dan sucked hard and rough, making Bully!Dan suffer in pleasure.

“Stop! I want to come inside your ass”

Dan took his own pants and boxers off as well, and turned around facing the tree. He’d never had sex before, but he was ready. He wanted this. In stead of Bully!Dan’s dick though, he suddenly felt him grabbing his buttcheeks, pulling them apart and then the most intimate and pleasurable feeling hit him.

“Are you.. are you rimming me?” he asked.

“Shut up and enjoy it, nerd”, Bully!Dan answered and continued.

Dan felt his asshole slowly relaxing to the amazing feeling, gradually opening up.. “There”, Bully!Dan said and he stood up and began to push his cock against Dan’s hole. It felt incredibly hot but also huge and Dan wasn’t sure if it was ever going to fit inside him.

“Do you think it will fit?”

“We’ll find out soon enough, love”, Bully!Dan whispered into his ear.

He pushed harder against Dan. And harder. Dan was pressed up against the tree completely. “I just have to relax” he thought. Bully!Dan kept on pushing and grunting. Suddenly, Dan let out a gasp, but made sure it wasn’t as loud as before. It was actually happening.

“You’re.. you’re inside me”, Dan said.

“Yeah, I am! And now I’m going to fuck you until you can’t take it anymore!”

Bully!Dan started to thrust. Dan breathed in shocks. It hurt, having Bully!Dan’s cock ramming inside him without anything more than spit as lube, but he was so turned on, he wanted more and more. He felt Bully!Dan grow even larger inside him and he had to grab the tree really tightly to not scream out in pain. But then Bully!Dan came. He bit Dan hard, in his neck. Dan loved every moment of it. Even when he felt blood ooze down his back.

“I’m sorry” Bully!Dan said, exiting Dan’s ass. “Was I too rough?”

“I love rough sex, you gave me exactly what I craved”.

Dan took Bully!Dan’s hands and they smiled at each other in the moonlight. Then Bully!Dan went down on Dan and sucked his dick, making Dan come in just a few short moments. Bully!Dan swallowed it all. Dan was still bleeding.

“I should probably go back inside and change..”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow..”

“Bye”

“Bye”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Bully!Dan discover the new teacher is Phil and they are immediately in love/lust. Rough sex. Mentions of blood from last chapter's rough sex.

Dan woke up with a shocking realization. “I fucked him!” He stumbled to the shower and looked into the mirror. As he was the spitting image of his bully, he pretended to face him. He tried to look as menacing, although that was the one thing he just couldn’t. As he stood under the shower, he felt his neck burn where Bully!Dan had bit him the night before. The wound had reopened but Dan didn’t care. He let his hand slide down over his shaft, and began to massage his knob. He sighed. The burning of his wound and his asshole still feeling very sore turned him on. It confirmed to him that Bully!Dan had indeed claimed him. A few days ago he would have never dreamed this. And somehow now it felt like it was meant to be. He smiled as he came, the water washing away his cum and the blood.

At school everything went as normal, except that Dan wasn’t Bully!Dan’s main target anymore. He now terrorized other kids and even though Dan felt sorry for them, he couldn’t help but blush and smile at Bully!Dan whenever they made eye contact. Everyone sighed when they heard their maths class was not cancelled. “How did they even find a replacement this fast?!” was most students’ reaction. But Dan nor Bully!Dan were prepared for what they would see when they walked into the maths classroom.

Black skinny jeans wound around deliciously shaped legs; that was the first thing they noticed. Then they spotted the jet-black messy hair. Was it his natural color? It was so incredibly shiny. The substitute teacher wore a red checkered flannel shirt. Both Dan and Bully!Dan’s mouths fell open as they could barely find their seats and just looked at him, mesmerized.

“Hi guys, I’m Phillip Lester but you can call me Phil. His gorgeous light blue eyes beamed from behind his black rimmed glasses at the class. "I’m technically still a university student but as I need the money, uhh I mean, I wanted to see what being a teacher is like, I figured I could try this until your teacher is back from suspension. What did he do anyway?

"Are you real?!” Bully!Dan said.

“Hahaha, is anything real is the question, kid! What’s your name?” Phil answered with a smirk hotter than anything Dan had ever seen in his life.

“.. my name is Dan”, Bully!Dan said.

“You look just like that kid over there!” Phil said, pointing now at Dan. Dan looked at him like a deer in headlights. Phil’s stare was so overwhelming, so insanely attractive, that he could only say “h- hi”.

Now that Bully!Dan was totally under Phil’s spell, none of the other kids even tried to mess with him and the whole lesson went smoothly.

“DID YOU SEE THE SUBSTITUTE TEACHER?!” Bully!Dan screamed at Dan as soon as school was over that day.

“I did! How does he even exist” Dan said. He awkwardly put his arm around Bully!Dan’s shoulder as they walked in the direction of Dan’s house again. To his surprise, Bully!Dan didn’t protest.

“He is the most beautiful creature in this whole world! No offense to us, haha”, Bully!Dan said.

“I know, it’s insane”.

“We have to find out where he lives!” Bully!Dan said.

“What? No! We can’t just stalk him!” Dan replied, a bit worried. He believed that Bully!Dan was capable of actually doing such a thing.

“Can’t we?”, Bully!Dan asked. “I see him walking right there” and he pointed to the right of them. And sure enough, mr. Phil was walking at the opposite side of the road, carrying a space-themed backpack and looking like the sexiest nerd in existence.

And there they went. They started to follow Phil. Dan felt very guilty but he couldn’t help but be very excited that he was on this adventure with Bully!Dan and he would possibly see more of Phil. After about twenty minutes, Phil arrived at his house and went in.

“What do we do now?” Dan asked.

“We check around the back and stake out the house!” Bully!Dan said excitedly. They walked around the house and actually found an excellent climbing tree from where they could look straight into Phil’s bedroom. The curtains were open and they saw green and blue sheets, a cool painting on the wall and a.. a camera?

“Holy shit” Bully!Dan said.

“Is he a porn actor?!” Dan breathed. It wasn’t just a hobby camera. It looked professional and was aimed at Phil’s bed. Two camera lights stood behind it. The sun was beginning to set as the two Dans were obsessing over Phil’s bedroom from their spy tree. Suddenly, the bedroom door opened and Phil walked inside. Dan and Bully!Dan automatically hunched as though that would make them less visible. They both breathed in as he walked towards his camera and put it on, and went to sit on his bed.

“He’s just talking” Dan said.

“Shh!” Bully!Dan said, even though they couldn’t hear Phil at all. He was animatedly speaking to his camera and got some stuffed animals and seemed to talk about them. After about thirty minutes he was done. He put his camera off and walked to the window. Dan and Bully!Dan grabbed each other tightly, hoping Phil wouldn’t look their way. Phil took his shirt off and then his pants, folded them and walked out of the room, taking them with him.

“Oh my god!! DID YOU SEE THAT” Bully!Dan said, still clinging to Dan for dear life.

“HIS CHEST HAIR” Dan violently whispered.

“HIS LEGS” Bully!Dan hissed, spit flying out of his mouth.

“I have an idea” Bully!Dan said. “My parents aren’t home until later tonight. Come with me” and they got out of the tree and walked to Bully!Dan’s home. It looked almost exactly like Dan’s own house. Once in Bully!Dan’s room, Dan started at the sight of a Muse poster.

“You like Muse too?!” he asked.

“They are my religion” Bully!Dan smiled. He rummaged in his closet, full of black and menacing clothes but suddenly he pulled a red checkered shirt out of it and put it on. He ruffled his hair so it stood out on all sides.

“Do I look like Phil yet?” he asked.

“Hmm.. I think you need some glasses too” Dan replied. He liked where this was heading. Bully!Dan punched the plastic lenses out of a pair of iMax movie theater glasses and put them on. He did look like Phil, and he was taking off his pants.

“Dan, you naughty boy”, Bully!Dan said mischievously and he winked. “You went to my house and spied on me! But I caught you, and I think I have to give you a spanking. That will teach you to behave” and he grabbed Dan and pushed him down to lie over his lap. He took Dan’s pants and underpants off and began to spank him. “You like that huh, you bad, bad kid”

“You’re the one that needs a thorough spanking!” Dan protested, although he reveled in the pain and hoped Bully!Dan would fuck him again. In stead Bully!Dan threw him onto his bed and went to rummage in a box. “What are you doing?” Dan asked.

“Shut up!” Bully!Dan said. It didn’t take long for him to find what he’d been searching for. An evil grin spread across his bespectacled face. He held a black dildo. Dan’s eyes widened. It wasn’t in the shape of a penis. Rather, it looked like some alien rod and somehow Dan knew what was going to happen. But it happened way faster than he’d imagined and soon he was screaming while Bully!Dan sat on top of him, keeping him from moving away. .

“Dan! Dan it’s hurting! Slow down!” he whimpered but he knew Bully!Dan wouldn’t and Dan was enjoying it all the same. The inside of Dan’s ass was still so raw that he was hypersensitive to everything the rod did to him. It pounded into him, faster than he’d thought was possible. Suddenly Bully!Dan stopped moving fast and in stead pushed the dildo further and further into Dan. Dan screamed. After a while it was completely inside him.

“Sit up, now, you slut” Bully!Dan said. For one minute Dan had forgotten that he looked like Phil now. He was so ready for whatever was coming next. It felt like he was in some kind of sexual, pain-filled haze and he couldn’t think straight.

“Okay”, he said weakly and he slowly sat up. He was very aware of the giant dildo inside him. His dick however, was even bigger now and stood up, begging to be released of it’s sexual tension.

“Do you want a blowjob, kid?”, Bully!Dan mimicked Phil’s voice.

“Yes, sir, please”, Dan begged. And Bully!Dan began to suck. Dan moaned loudly and held the blankets tightly in both hands. He kept eye contact with Bully!Dan though. He’d show him for abusing his ass so violently. Suddenly he grabbed Bully!Dan’s head and pushed it entirely around his dick as he had a screaming orgasm. “I’m done”, he said as he wanted to deny Bully!Dan his orgasm and got up from the bed. But Bully!Dan wasn’t having it. He pushed Dan back down and began to masturbate in front of his face. After a while, he came into Dan’s open mouth, but also around it and into his hair.

“NOW you’re done”, Bully!Dan said. Dan pulled the dildo out and just left. He could barely walk though, his ass hurt so bad. “Wanker!” he thought bitterly about Bully!Dan.

At home, Dan went on his computer. He had a gut feeling and typed in Phil’s name.

“DAN! DAN! ARE YOU THERE?!”

“Are you ready for another round?” Bully!Dan answered the phone seductively. But Dan didn’t have time for his shit.

“No you dick, I hurt all over! But I need you to go to your computer right now and type in: ‘Amazingphil’”

“OH MY GOD”


End file.
